Elmo's Gone
by ncc2011
Summary: Kermit returns to Sesame Street, but some are down over the news of Elmo taking a break from everyone. Based on Kevin Clash's departure from the show.


Kermit had been away from Sesame Street for some time. Then again, the Muppets' newfound popularity had made him busier than ever before. The group was back on the road, traveling to places they hadn't seen in years. When they were set to perform in New York, it only confirmed to Kermit that his friends had truly come all the way back.

Tired of the local media frenzy surrounding the act (this was the Big Apple after all), Kermit decided he needed a break. He hopped in his limo and told the driver to take him to Sesame Street.

"Can you tell me how to get to Sesame Street?" the driver joked.

"C'mon, be serious," said Kermit. "I'm done answering questions from Matt Lauer and everyone else."

The limo stopped just around the corner of the street. As Kermit got out, he could see how quiet things were. Those in the arbor didn't appear to be having any fun. In fact, they looked rather sad.

It didn't make sense to the frog. Every day was a sunny one here. Why weren't there any smiles to be found? Just then, a familiar face came emerging from the doors that housed a nest.

"Kermit!" shouted Big Bird. "Great to see you!"

"Hello, Big Bird," said Kermit. "I'm glad to be back here."

"I was hoping you'd find the time to stop by," said Big Bird. "And boy, could we use your help."

"Would it have something to do with those figures over at the arbor?" asked Kermit.

"I'm afraid so," answered Big Bird. "It's because Elmo's gone."

"I see," said Kermit. "Did he go away on a trip and now they miss him?"

"Well, he went away," explained Big Bird. "But not on a trip. You see, people said his friend Mr. Kevin did some bad things. After that, Mr. Kevin told Elmo he was leaving and wouldn't see him anymore. So Elmo told everybody he had to go away himself and didn't know when he'd be returning. We were all heartbroken, but Abby, Zoe, Baby Bear and Rosita took it the hardest. They just stay there all day and won't talk to anybody."

Slowly, it sunk into Kermit what exactly had happened. First, he looked at Big Bird. Then, he looked at the four crestfallen individuals sitting together. They hadn't been around when "it" happened.

"Big Bird," said Kermit. "Go get Ernie and I'll meet you over there."

As the bird walked over to 123 Sesame Street, Kermit realized it had been over 20 years since "it" occurred, but the memories remained very fresh in his mind. Why did this have to happen on what was supposed to be a happy part of this trip? Still, he shook his off and made his way over. As he did, a head popped up from the trash can.

"Hey, Mr. Hollywood," said Oscar. "What brings you back to a dump like this?"

"Oh, Oscar," said Kermit. "I just wanted to visit my old grounds, but it seems things here have gotten rather melancholy."

"Yeah," replied Oscar. "Isn't it great? No smile in sight. This is my kind of setting."

"But what about Elmo?" asked Kermit. "Aren't you upset he's not here?"

Oscar would never admit it, but he had a soft spot for the furry red monster like he did for everyone else. Quickly, he scrambled to come up with a response.

"Well…he'll be back, won't he? Get lost!"

He dropped back down in his can so he wouldn't have to say anymore. Kermit shrugged it off and continued on his way.

"Hi-ho," he said as he approached Abby, Zoe, Rosita and Baby Bear. "Glad to see you all after so long."

"Kermit!" they shouted happily.

"We miss you around here," said Zoe.

"Can you pwease move back hewe?" asked Baby Bear, lisp and all.

"Sorry," said Kermit. "I'm just around for a little bit, but I'm not leaving until I help you with your problem."

"Problem?" replied Zoe. "What problem? There's no problem."

"At least there was until you showed up," spoke up Abby.

"I hate to say it, but me visiting isn't going to make any problem you already had go away," said Kermit.

"But there's no problem!" exclaimed Zoe.

"So you're not as upset about Elmo leaving as I was told," said Kermit.

"Of course not!" said Rosita in an insincere tone.

Just then, Ernie joined came over to the group. Rather than join him, Big Bird had retreated to his nest for his nap. Besides, even he knew what was about to be said would be better heard from those two. His memories of "it" were just as fresh.

"Hi Ernie," said the four figures still in denial of their feelings.

"Hello," said Ernie. "Kermit and I need to talk to you about something important."

"But why?" asked Baby Bear.

"You need a history lesson," said Kermit. "Before any of you were around, Ernie and I had a good friend of ours too. His name was Jim Henson. He guided us in everything we did, so he was as important to us as Elmo's friend Kevin is to him."

"Then one day," continued Ernie. "Jim died suddenly. Kermit and I weren't ready to go on without him right away, so we had to go away like Elmo just did. It was a very tough time and it took me longer than Kermit to get back out there. Poor Bert had to go on without me until I returned. Can you imagine us being apart at all?"

"No," said Abby. "You two are always together."

"Well, we didn't see each other for a few years," Ernie answered.

"So how did you get back?" asked Zoe.

"I was just getting to that," said Kermit. "We found a new friend named Steve Whitmire. No one can replace Jim, but Steve had done a terrific job filling his shoes. The point here is Elmo's just off finding a new friend to guide him. I don't know how long that will take, but I can promise you this: when Elmo does return, he'll be a better monster. What's he going through right now will only make him stronger. You'll have more fun with him than ever before. He might sound just a little bit different, but he'll still be Elmo."

"And don't think he won't come back," said Ernie. "I did and I feel as fresh as I ever did before."

It didn't make Abby, Zoe, Baby Bear or Rosita feel any better about losing Elmo, but they were glad their friend was in good hands and would definitely be back, hopefully sooner rather than later.

"Now, you guys have been through a lot the past few days," said Kermit. "How would you like tickets to see our show tonight?"

"Absolutely!" said Zoe.

The remaining three echoed the same sentiment.

"This will be so much fun!" exclaimed Baby Bear.

"Muy bien!" echoed Rosita.

"I just wish Elmo could see it," pointed out Abby.

"I promise he will when he returns," said Kermit. "I'll be holding onto a ticket for him until he comes around again."

Things were sunny on Sesame Street once again thanks to Ernie and a frog who had once roamed the block, but could still work his magic on its residents.


End file.
